soon to be
by bloodpinktwilight
Summary: okay the frist to chapters a really short but its about the part then it get long and not much people have storys about a girlfrom thr real world that a GOTH and shes been to dbz once when she was four but its a really good storie also i put m for 16


Note I do not own dbz or any anime but my own! Oh and sorry if my spelling sucks. And if you send me a bad review I would just laugh

What if when people die that bright light they see not haven or hell what is it's a different world a new birth a new life.

(* *) this means actions of something might change later

Now to totally understand my story it dates back to when the frieza saga began and a for the next two to three chapters new character is add her name is star and she is four years old and she has blonde hair and blue-green eyes '' no she's not a super saiyan'' and all she remembers is walking across the street ….. And then seeing a bright light, now after that the real story begins.

Little girl's voice

What happen, daddy where are you..... Hehehe you daddy not here! Now why did a cute little girl like you end up on namek? Why should I tell you! Well she has guts... Maybe frieza would like to see her, hey let me go or I hurt you…. Like you could...come on blueberry (oh in case it's the dog like thing that kidnaps bulma) right are you sure frieza would like this don't worry she's not that week we can ask to keep her as a pet if he doesn't want her okay …. To do what…. * whisper in ear * OH well a little young for that , now but in a couple of years she'll be really to mate…. Fine… let's go

Mean while

Well were almost there about two more days' gohan... Then well... We'll be on namek okay, so don't worry so much we'll make it

Back on namek

Lord Frieza … lord frieza, WHAT IS IT! it better be worth my time! It is, look

What is that? That's a child am I not mistaken a human at that were did you fine her, she felled from the sky and well we found her out of nowhere I swear. Well you better not be lying to me. Little brat come here…. I HAVE A NAME! YOU PURPLE ZIT…. While you little bitc… zarbon that's enough, hahahah… but my lord I don't understand she just a week human, zarbon one more word out of you and I'll kill you. Now little brat... I mean little girl could you tell me you name…. its star… and were did you came from…. I don't know…. What were you doing last… oh that's easy I was crossing the street and something hit me and I sawed a bright light and I woke up here on the ground… she's lying lord…. Shut up let her finish, go one sweetie…. Well when I woke up my skin was different like the shows of the TV and oh ya I have a tail…. A tail… Lord she's lying …. IAM NOT… zarbon I told you if you said one more word I would kill you did I not.. Yes you did my lord the shut up…excuse me frieza... Yes… well I was wondering…. Go on … do you know were am … why little girl your one namek … now you said you have a tail can I see… sure I suppose…. * she turns around* my lord its blonde like her hair is she a super saiyan… zarbon don't be stupid she is not strong enough. Not yet… then what is she.. I herd a legend once my farther told me, yes sir…. Its that there's another would out there one of alike and its called earth but that earth no one can go to only come from… then she's…. Correct zarbon, she died but she had a strong soul a soul of a saiyan and ended up here and became what her soul was. So my lord what should we do with her…. Keep her of you idiot. Excuse aging … yes... what is a hooker and a, and a slut.

O_o where did you hear that from…* points to the two guys that took her to frieza in the first place*, dog and cui get over here… * sweat drops * yes my lord, now what did you say to her , blue berry says -well we really didn't say anything it just well *cui cuts in *

We were whispering that if you didn't want her . We could have raised her and could…. Frieza cuts in and what sell her for sex, little girl how old are you* holding up all fingers* am four. She's only four and you plan to sell her for sex… frieza what's se..Sex… well its, its were… zarbon you take there of this… what me my lord… just get her to think about something else, and for you two no eating for a month and I want you to go out to get my dragon balls now…yes my lord…

Meanwhile

Gohan its time for to train again said krillin….okay…. don't beat each other up okay you to… god bulma you sound like chichi…no my mom sounds worst… * every one busted out laughing* okay gohan we have to train now if not then we wont beat frieza okay, ya I got you. Okay punch at me the best you can. Right AHHHHHHHHHH, missed but how …you're not aiming at me right gohan try keeping you eyes open…. Right sorry. Its okay just don't let it happen again .

Eight hours later

Dodoria come here…. Yes lord frieza…. See that this star gets a room and a bath she's cover in her own blood '' A/N she has no cuts cause of her breed of saiyan'' yes my lord

…….. Come on….. now Dodoria wait… yes my lord… little br, I mean star if any one hurts you or even make you cry or scared tell me and you never see them again got it,*she walk up to him and say in the cutest little voice ever* yes lord frieza! ^_^ * runs back to Dodoria….*he walks off* mumbling stupid little annoying I have to bay site this little bitc .. You shouldn't mumble it a bad habit…. Leave me alone… I can hear what you saying and I won't stutter to tell frieza….why you little… I will scream and he'll come and I won't ever see you again.. ^_^ ….. Your one evil little girl he said….. fine then don't mumble your words… agree well here is your room and there's a bath in there to do you want me to help you ge… NO am a girl all you need to do is leave what about clothes… oh good point well hum…. Do you have and around here I could used no mostly for men spandex…. What's that…. It's what am wearing….. No stores or anything… well these a village I guess....no forget I just wash my dress and oh do you have scissors I need to cut a hole for my new thing on my but…. Your tail… ya my tail

Ya heres a knife….. Why won't you take it…. my mommy told me never to play with knifes…well your mom not here so do what you want…. NO I need safely scissors

What are those…. Never mind just give me you clothes when you done washing them.

Okay pink butt ….. Don't call me that, got it,… ya sure. * Locks door* I wonder how I got here in the first place…. Frieze said that I died so then is this haven… no it cant be then its* tears starting to fall* what did I do bad I don't want to be in hell…. Quit you crying and hurry up brat!.... SHUT UP PINK BUTT…. I told you not to call me that!... then don't call me brat.

It does not take 30 minutes to take a fucking bath…. I letting my clothes dry.. so there for am naked and am not coming out or unlocking my door until there dry…. Just had it to me and I dry them for you…………….fine but close your eyes…*mumbling* little son of … I can hear you, here …..*closes door fast* here there dry and I cut a hole in for you. Wow that fast, ya kid its called kai, what's kai. 0_0 you don't know what kai is

….no why….. FRIEZA my lord! WHAT! ….. She doesn't know what kai is she doesn't know any thing. * smirking evilly* I know wonderful isn't it…. huh what do you mean…

She is a saiyan and she knows nothing of how I killed most of her race or that she even knows she is a saiyan, she's like fresh meat on a plate. We'll …..Excuse me * big blue-greens eyes looking up* what are you talking about… huh oh well were talking about you…. And how strong you going to be…… -_- nice one my lord……..oh okay….. tell me star are you hungry….. I don't know why ….. Well you're a growing saiyan and a growing saiyan needs food…. Really what's a saiyan… why my dear that what you are, zarbon come here…. Yes my lord…. Give star he food anything she wants…… yes my lord….fallow me….yes sir,….. here is the kitchen….. Eat anything okay one hour later

Zarbon…. Yes…am tired …. Then go to bed…. I can't walk there….so what do you want me to do…. Can you carry me….NO… why not….NO MEANS NO…… I tell frieza you not being nice to me… fine come on….* walking down the hall* zarbon… what could you not walk so hard…. Why not….. my stomach not feeling good…. What do I care you shouldn't have ate to much…. Please don't walk to …..Blaaaaaaaaaa…..YOU LITTLE SON OF A….. ZARBON DON'T YELL AT HER!

Yes lord frieza, zarbon's thinking to himself : just keep walking were only one hall way away then she'll be a sleep….zarbon its happening again…. What are you talking abo… WAIT DON'T NOT ONE ME…..Blaaaaaaaaaa…..just keep walking . Okay here we go. Know sleep,… but am not tired ( human rebelling) to bad your going to sleep why because I walk you here form the kitchen and you puke on me twice… well actuality four times….. What how… well two were silent.. Any ways that's not helping you, so you go to bed why …… * smirking evil* you ever herd of the boogie man….. *eyes get bigger *my mommy says he's not real…. Oh he's real in fact he's in this room....right now…yep so if you don't go to sleep he'll eat you tail off….. * tears starts forming in her eyes*…. Wait don't cry I didn't mean to, oh god no FRIEZA...ZARBON WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!!! ….. I swear my lord I did nothing .

Please R/R

Well that's all for now… I would make more in the soon and ya its really short so I make them longer later its had to think things up when they alrelly happen.


End file.
